Aurora's trip back to her christening
by spatterson
Summary: After Aurora pricks her finger on the spinning wheel, she is transported back to her christening 16 years ago to find out why the fairies had lied to her about her identity. And what she finds out shocks her! She finds out that Maleficent cursed her, and that the fairies were trying to protect her from the witch for 16 years. Will she forgive them when she wakes up or will she not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my third Sleeping Beauty fic, so remember, I don't appreciate flames! Enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review, telling me how you liked it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora has pricked her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and fell into a deep sleep. As she is asleep, she finds herself teleported back to her christening 16 years ago! She sat up and rubbed her head. And she saw that she was in the throne room of the castle, surrounded by every member.

"What's going on?!" She asked one person in the room, but they didn't answer her.

From the corner of her eye, Aurora saw King Hubert and little Prince Phillip walk up to King Stefan and Queen Leah. After taking a good long look at the king and queen, Aurora realized that these are her parents! But why did the fairies take her away from them? She wondered. As she stared at her parents, she heard the herald announce the arrival of the good fairies. Aurora looked up and saw a sparkling light streaming down from a window to the floor. She also saw her aunts, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

"Aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather!" she cried happily, trying to get their attention.

But they didn't see her. They flew over to the cradle and looked at baby Aurora. The current Aurora followed them and saw her past baby self.

"I can't believe it. I am REALLY a princess. But why did Flora, Fauna and Merryweather lie to me about my identity?" Aurora asked herself as she saw the fairies fly over to Stefan and Leah.

"Your majesties." They greeted with a curtsy.

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift, no more, no less." Flora said, before going up to the cradle.

"Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." She announced waving her wand.

Aurora watched Flora give her gift in awe.

"So that's how I got my golden sunshine hair and lips red as a rose, Flora's gift to me." Aurora said to herself as she watched Fauna fly over to the cradle.

"Tiny Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Fauna said cheerfully, waving her wand.

"And that's how I'm able to sing so beautifully." Aurora smiled, unable to hold back her amazement.

Merryweather went up to the cradle and smiled down at baby Aurora.

"Sweet Princess, my gift shall be…" began Merryweather.

"What is your gift, Merryweather?" Aurora asked the blue fairy.

But before Merryweather could say what her gift is, a blast of wind blew open the castle doors. Aurora shivered. The wind was really chilling her.

"Wh-What's going on here?" Aurora asked aloud, but no one answered her.

Aurora looked at her parents and saw that they were confused and scared. Then she looked at the fairies, who were all by the cradle, and saw that they were confused.

"What's going to happen?" she asked them.

But, again, she did not get a response. Thunder started to rumble and a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the floor, causing a bright green flame to shoot up into the air. Aurora watched as the flame grew bigger until a woman dressed in a black and purple robe, a horned headdress on her head, purple eyeliner around her hypnotizing yellow eyes, long red finger nails, light green skin, and a scepter with a pulsing green-yellow orb in her hand appear when the flame disappeared.

"Who is that?" Aurora asked herself as she stared at the dark woman before her.

"Why, it's Maleficent." Fauna gasped.

"Maleficent?" Aurora repeated to herself.

"What does she want here?" Merryweather hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Shh." Flora quickly hushed Merryweather.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry and…" Maleficent began addressing everyone in the room in a cold tone of voice. And when she saw the fairies, she paused and smirked in their direction. Maleficent suddenly chuckled. The sound of Maleficent's dark chuckle sent a shiver down Aurora's spine. "How quaint. Even the rabble."

Merryweather growled and tried to attack Maleficent, only to be held back by Flora.

"Wow, Merryweather. I did not know that you would try to attack someone." Aurora said to herself as Maleficent's next words caught her attention.

"I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

Aurora scoffed.

"Who would invite a wicked woman like you to a party?" she asked aloud.

"You weren't wanted." Merryweather snapped, glaring at Maleficent with fiery rage.

"Not wanted?" Maleficent repeated. She chuckled again. "Oh, dear, what an awkward situation."

"You call this an "awkward situation", Maleficent?" Aurora growled, glaring at the evil witch.

"I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." Maleficent continued.

"And you're not offended, Your Excellency?" Queen Leah asked.

"Why no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Maleficent replied, smiling evilly.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather all gasped and quickly gathered together around the cradle; Flora and Fauna on the sides and Merryweather in front; to protect baby Aurora.

"No, you won't bestow a gift on baby me!" Aurora yelled. But no one heard her.

"Listen well, all of you. The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her." Maleficent announced.

Leah looked at Stefan, who was glaring at Maleficent angrily, and then she looked back at Maleficent.

"That's it?" Aurora asked softly.

"But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Maleficent decreed, casting her curse.

"Wait, die?" Aurora asked herself, looking down at her left middle finger (the finger that she pricked).

"Oh, no!" Leah cried, picking up baby Aurora.

Maleficent cackled evilly, knowing that her curse will take affect and will come true.

"Seize that creature!" Stefan yelled to the guards angrily.

"Tell them, Father!" Aurora smiled.

"Stand back, you fools!" Maleficent growled, surrounding herself in green fire.

In a burst of green fire and flash of lightning, Maleficent disappeared laughing evilly. Leah hugged baby Aurora sadly.

"I can't believe it. I've been cursed by that evil witch!" Aurora exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't despair, Your Majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give." Flora said gently.

"Oh, Merryweather!" Aurora cried.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, Sire." Merryweather answered timidly.

"Maleficent's powers are far too great." Flora announced.

"I've noticed." Aurora said to herself.

"But she can help." Fauna added.

Both Flora and Fauna gently pushed Merryweather up to King Stefan and Queen Leah.

"But…" Merryweather mumbled.

"Just do your best, dear." Fauna encouraged.

"Merryweather, you can do it." Aurora added.

"Yes, go on." Flora encouraged.

Merryweather took a deep breath and raised her wand over baby Aurora.

"Sweet Princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Merryweather decreed.

Aurora let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this story. I couldn't think of anything for chapter 2, but now I did. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora followed the fairies as they carried her past self to the cottage in the forest.

"We must never call her Princess Aurora, from now on; her new name is Briar Rose." Flora told Fauna and Merryweather.

"I want to use our magic!" Merryweather exclaimed.

"No! If you do, Maleficent will find us. Besides, Merryweather, if you look north, you can see the Forbidden Mountain." Flora snapped.

Merryweather turned north and saw the Forbidden Mountain in the distance. She shuddered.

"Okay."

The three fairies all opened the cottage door and went inside. The current Aurora followed them. She watched as the fairies all adjusted the items in the room and Fauna took baby Aurora upstairs.

Sixteen years later, Aurora was with the fairies as her now current self was dusting her room.

"Well, now, how about this one?" Merryweather asked.

"This is the one I picked." Flora replied.

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in that." Fauna added.

As the fairies sent her 16 year old self before the curse came true out the door, Aurora looked at the dress in the picture then to her dress.

"Wow. I knew that the fairies made this for me, but I didn't know they had to look at a book to see what dress to make me." She smiled.

Aurora watched as the fairies made the dress and the cake. When they were done, she saw that the cake had 15 layers and was tipping over and that the dress did not look how it does in the book. She glanced at Merryweather and saw that the feisty fairy was getting angrier with this nonsense.

"Oh, Merryweather." She sighed.

Merryweather hopped down from the stool and stormed upstairs.

"I'm getting those wands!" she yelled.

"You know, I think she's right." Fauna sighed to Flora.

Merryweather came running down the stairs with their wands. Aurora gasped.

"Merryweather, you shouldn't be doing that. Maleficent might see the magic!" Aurora gasped.

"Here they are! Good as new!" Merryweather cheered.

Flora ran up to her younger sister and snatched the wands from her.

"Be careful, Merryweather. Quick, lock the doors. Fauna, you close the windows." Flora commanded.

Aurora watched the fairies use magic again for the first time in 16 years (No, I was not about to type "For the first time in Forever"). And she also watched Flora and Merryweather have a little magic war over the dress color.

"Wow. So, this is what you were doing while I was gone." Aurora giggled as the war continued.

Many minutes have passed and Aurora's current self returned and the fairies told her the truth and that she couldn't see her stranger again. Aurora watched as herself before the curse came true run up to her room and start crying. Eventually, Aurora before the curse came true came back down stairs and Flora handed her the dress. Aurora (Not the Aurora after the curse came true) went back up to her room and put the dress on, and also a blue cape. Then, the fairies, and both Auroras walked back to the castle. As the Aurora before pricking her finger cried, the fairies walked out of the room. Then, a green ball of light hypnotized Aurora and leads her up the stairs to the top tower. The fairies and the current Aurora all ran after the Aurora before she pricked her finger.

"No, no, no! Don't do it, present me! You'll complete Maleficent's curse!" Aurora yelled as she and the fairies all ran up the stairs.

But when the fairies and Aurora reached the room in the top tower, they find Maleficent!

"Maleficent! What are you doing here?!" Aurora demanded, but Maleficent didn't hear her.

"You poor, simple fools! Thinking you could defeat me! ME! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!" the witch sneered, pulling back her cape revealing Aurora (The one who just pricked her finger) on the ground.

The fairies gasped as Maleficent disappeared in a flash of green fire, laughing triumphantly.

"NO! Maleficent, you will pay for this!" Aurora shouted with rage, shaking her fist as she and the fairies all went over to the Aurora who just pricked her finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was chapter 2. Don't forget to leave a review telling me how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, guys. Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. I'll post chapter 4 soon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora clenched her fist in anger as the fairies took the Aurora who just pricked her finger to a nicer place in the top tower. She cannot believe that Maleficent's curse came true.

"Maleficent, you will pay for this!" she hissed in anger as the fairies all went out of the tower.

Aurora followed close behind Merryweather.

"Poor King Stefan and the Queen." Fauna sniffed.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Merryweather added.

"I agree." Aurora chimed in, but they didn't hear her.

"They're not going to." Flora announced.

"They aren't? What do you mean, Flora?" Merryweather asked.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens." Flora explained.

Aurora watched as the fairies closed the curtain on her who pricked her finger and shrunk themselves. She watched as they flew off. Aurora climbed up to the top of the balcony and jumped off. Instead of plummeting to the ground, she floated. She was flying! She smiled and flew to catch up with her fairy godmothers. Then they split up, Aurora followed Flora. The Princess watched as the pink fairy worked on the throne room. Flora casted the sleeping spell on King Hubert.

"Just been talking to Phillip. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl." Aurora heard Hubert say.

Flora stopped in her tracks.

"Peasant girl?" she asked herself.

The fairy flew back to Hubert.

"Yes? Yes? The peasant girl? Who is she? Where did he meet her?" she asked.

"Just some peasant girl he met."

Aurora sighed.

"Where? Where?" Flora asked again.

"Once upon a dream." Hubert answered before falling asleep.

Aurora gasped. She had met Prince Phillip! He was her husband all along!

"Once upon a dr… Rose! Prince Phillip!" Flora exclaimed.

The pink fairy flew up to where Fauna and Merryweather were.

"Come on! We've got to get back to the cottage."

The three fairies and Aurora all flew back in the direction of the cottage.

"Why are we going back to the cottage?" Fauna asked Flora.

"Prince Phillip was the stranger Rose met in the forest. And I'm willing to bet my wand that Maleficent isn't far behind." Flora replied.

Aurora placed her hands together and hoped that Maleficent has not captured her prince. As the fairies and Aurora flew, Aurora's hope increased. Finally, they've arrived at the cottage. The fairies returned to normal size and gasped. Aurora gasped as well. They saw a red hat on the floor. Flora picked it up and brought it over to the others. The fairies all gasped.

"Maleficent!" they cried.

"She's got Prince Phillip!" Merryweather whined.

"NO! We have to find them!" Aurora cried out.

"At the Forbidden Mountain." Flora gasped.

Fauna gasped. "But we can't, we can't go there." She tried to talk Flora out of it.

"We can, and we must!" Flora exclaimed.

Aurora sighed with relief. They were going to save her prince and get him out of the witch's clutches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy! And this is the current time. And before you ask, yes, Aurora's now in what is happening right now!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora and the fairies all flew northward until they came to a castle that looks like it's on a mountain. Here, the fairies all grew a little nervous. But they shrugged it off. As they were about to walk across the bridge, they saw a goon walking on it.

"A goon!" Merryweather exclaimed as she and her sisters all hid behind a stone.

Finally the goon left. And the fairies all shrunk themselves again and flew up through a crack in the wall, Aurora followed close behind. Once inside, the fairies almost ran into two goons, so they flew to where there are no goons and sighed with relief.

"It's okay, dears. I'm with you." Aurora assured.

Then, they all heard goons chattering from the throne room. Flora, her sisters, and Aurora all flew to the window and looked inside. There, they saw Maleficent's goons all dancing around green fire.

"Flora, why are they dancing in circles? That doesn't look very nice." Fauna asked Flora.

"I'm not sure." Flora replied.

"There's Maleficent." Merryweather chimed in, pointing in the direction Maleficent is.

Fauna, Flora and Aurora's eyes all followed Merryweather's finger to Maleficent. The witch was stroking her pet's feathers, looking in peace.

"What a pity Prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration." She stated to the raven, before she chuckled. And again, the sound of Maleficent's dark chuckle sent a shiver down Aurora's spine. "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

Maleficent rose from her throne and walked to the dungeon, unaware that the fairies are following her. Aurora followed as well. Once the witch reached the cell, she pulled out a black key from her robe and unlocked the door, then went inside. Aurora followed close behind her. There, inside the cell, was Prince Phillip, chained to the wall.

"Phillip!" Aurora cried out happily, but he didn't hear her.

"Oh, come now, Prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you; you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Maleficent began.

The fairies watched from the window of the cell to hear what Maleficent's saying. The sorceress waved her hand over the orb of her scepter.

"Behold, King Stefan's castle. And in yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora."

"I'm not dreaming, I'm here, Maleficent. You can't get rid of me that easily, witch!" Aurora sneered.

"But see the gracious whim of fate." she chuckled softly to herself as she continued. "Why, 'tis the peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed a most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds reposed. The years role by; but 100 years to a steadfast heart are but a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part. And our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed, a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all!" she finished.

Phillip glared at Maleficent and got up, pulling at the chains trying to attack Maleficent. Maleficent only laughed at Phillip's anger and Aurora faced her.

"True love does conquer all, witch! He will get out of here, good always wins!" The Princess growled.

But Maleficent didn't hear her. She faced her raven.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Maleficent chuckled as she went to the door. "A most gratifying day." She exited the cell and locked it. "For the first time in 16 years, I shall sleep well."

Maleficent turned and left the dungeon. Phillip sighed and sat back down.

"Don't worry, Phillip. I believe in you. You will get out of here." Aurora assured as the fairies flew into the cell.

"Shh. No time to explain." Flora hushed Phillip before he could speak.

She and Fauna started to get the shackles off of his wrists as Merryweather worked on the lock. Then, Phillip was free. As he started to walk toward the door, Flora stopped him.

"Wait, Prince Phillip. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So, arm yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." The fairy said as she waved her wand and a sword and shield appeared in Phillip's hand. "Now come, we must hurry."

The fairies, Phillip and Aurora all walked out of the cell and were greeted by Maleficent's raven. Aurora gasped as the raven squawked and flew off to get goons. Phillip led the fairies up another set of stairs, Aurora following close behind. Then they heard shouting.

"The goons!" Fauna cried out as the goons came running down the stairs towards them.

Phillip, the fairies and Aurora all ran down the stairs as the goons chased them. They got away from the goons, but more threw boulders at Phillip. Flora gasped.

"Phillip, watch out!" she cried, waving her wand and the boulders turned into bubbles.

Phillip, the fairies and Aurora all ran further. The goons tried another method of trying to stop them. They shot arrows towards them.

Flora waved her wand again and turned the arrows into flowers. Merryweather flew to Samson and freed him from his shackle. Phillip got on him and began to ride away. The goons sighed and poured boiling oil down at them. Aurora gasped as Flora waved her wand one more time and stopped the boiling oil with a rainbow. Seeing that they were still escaping, the raven flew to warn Maleficent about the escape. Merryweather stopped flying and glared at the raven. She flew after it.

"Get him, Merryweather!" Aurora cheered for the blue fairy.

Merryweather shot magic at the raven, attempting to turn him to stone. She missed 2 times but didn't stop. She chased the raven and finally turned him to stone. Then she flew back to rejoin the others.

Suddenly, Maleficent came out of the tower, furious.

"Silence!" She yelled. She glanced at the raven. "You, tell those fools to…no!" Maleficent gasped. "NO!"

Arrows were still shot by the goons to stop them from escaping and the gate closed, but Phillip, the fairies, and Aurora made it through. Phillip gasped as the bridge was being lifted.

"Watch out, Phillip!" Fauna cried as she and her sisters waved their wands, helping Phillip get to the other side safely.

Maleficent walked up to her top tower and glanced down at them. Phillip looked up at the witch, then back forward as the fairies and Aurora flew next to him.

"Hurry! Hurry, Phillip." Flora encouraged the prince.

Maleficent raised her scepter into the air and shot lightning at Phillip. The lightning struck the rock over the path, but it was so close to hitting Phillip.

"Stop it, Maleficent! Leave him alone!" Aurora shouted at Maleficent.

Maleficent shot another bolt of lightning at Phillip. This one struck the path, causing it to break in two. Aurora gasped as Samson neighed and jumped over it, making it to the other side. The Princess sighed with relief. Maleficent growled and raised her scepter into the air again.

"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with a curse and serve me well. Around Stefan's castle, cast my spell!" she yelled.

A black cloud circled around Stefan's castle and lightning bolts struck the ground. Phillip gasped as he saw that a forest of thorns is blocking his way to the castle. He pulled on Samson's reins and stopped in front of the thorns. Thinking her plan has worked, Maleficent started to laugh evilly. Phillip started to cut his way through the thorns with is sword, and finally, he made it through. Seeing that her plan failed, Maleficent raised her arms and fire surrounded her.

"NO! It cannot be!" she shouted with rage.

Maleficent teleported herself before Phillip, blocking his path, surrounded by green fire.

"Don't you dare hurt my prince!" Aurora yelled, but Maleficent didn't hear her.

"Now shall you deal with me, O Prince. And all the powers of hell!" Maleficent yelled.

Maleficent suddenly erupted into a pillar that shot into the night sky. Her shadow grew and grew until the fire cleared and a huge black and purple dragon stood in Maleficent's place.

Aurora gasped and her eyes grew wide.

Wicked laughter rang through the air, Maleficent's laughter! The dragon is Maleficent!, Aurora realized. Phillip courageously charged towards her and Aurora followed him. Maleficent shot a breath of green flames at Phillip. Aurora gasped as Phillip's shield flew up, blocking the flames.

"Phillip, watch out!" Aurora cried as Maleficent breathed more fire at Phillip.

The prince stood up as Maleficent breathed still more fire at him. The prince was blown back from the fire and Maleficent snapped where Phillip used to be. Samson neighed from the thorns.

"You can't do this, Maleficent!" Aurora shouted as the dragon's head came down into the thorns. Phillip struck out at the dragon, hitting her on the bridge of her nose. Maleficent growled and snapped at him again and rose out of the thorns. She took another breath in and lit the whole thorn forest on fire.

Phillip ran to a cliff and climbed up it as Maleficent came after him and snapped at his heals again. The prince swung his sword as fast as he could as the dragon climbed up the cliff and towered over him.

"Help him out!" Aurora called to the fairies.

Maleficent shot another breath of flame at Phillip and the shield was knocked out of his hand and down into the flames below. Maleficent laughed as the fairies flew to Phillip's side and sprinkled the sword with their magic.

"Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure." Flora chanted.

Phillip threw the sword at the dragon, hitting her in the heart. Maleficent screamed loudly in pain and toppled forward as if to bring Phillip along with her to her death, but the prince jumped out of the way in time. The cliff couldn't hold her, because of her dragon form's weight. Maleficent fell into the flames below. Phillip looked down after the dragon, but all he saw was a black cape pinned by his sword. It was all that was left of Maleficent.

Aurora cheered.

"I'll see you soon, Phillip." She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Aurora flew back to the castle and looked down at herself. She reached out and touched her hand. In a flash of light, she was sucked back into her present self and she then saw nothing but darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whew! That was chapter 4. I hope you've enjoyed it. Now, I have to take a short break.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys. Here's the last chapter to Aurora's trip back to her christening. This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora felt Phillip's lips come to contact with hers and she opened her eyes. A smile crossed Aurora's face and the fairies all cheered.

"Are you Princess Aurora?" Phillip asked.

"Yes." Aurora replied.

Below, Aurora could hear everyone else awakening as well.

"Come, we must get you ready to see your parents." Flora said.

Phillip helped Aurora up off of the bed she was lying on. Aurora gasped when she saw that Phillip's arm had a cut.

"You're injured!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just a little scratch." Phillip assured her.

"Must have been from the thorns, then." Aurora said.

The fairies and Phillip stared at her, wondering how she knows that. Aurora sighed, she must explain to them how she knows what was going on.

"You see, after I pricked my finger, my soul was teleported back to my christening 16 years ago. And I saw why you had lied to me about my identity, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. I also saw that Maleficent had cursed me, watched you three raise me, the curse coming true, you putting everyone to sleep, finding out that Phillip was captured, freeing him, and battling Maleficent in an epic battle." Aurora explained, before turning to Phillip. "You were so brave fighting Maleficent, Prince Phillip."

Phillip smiled.

"Please, just call me Phillip." He smiled.

"We only wanted to protect you from the witch." Merryweather said to Aurora.

"I know. And I forgive you for lying to me about my identity for 16 years. You were such wonderful mothers to me." Aurora smiled.

The princess and the fairies all hugged each other, cried and laughed.

Then Aurora took Phillip's arm in hers and together they walked in the direction of the throne room. Once they reached the throne room, Aurora nodded to one of the guards.

All of the guards blew into their trumpets, announcing Phillip's and Aurora's arrival. The couple walked down the stairs to the King and Queen. Phillip bowed and Aurora curtsied, then she ran to Leah and the mother and daughter hugged each other. Hubert walked to Phillip.

"Wh-What does this mean, boy? I-I don't understand." He asked as Aurora walked up to her soon to be father-in-law and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The Princess then took Phillip's arm and they both began to dance on the floor. Up on the balcony, Fauna began to get emotional. She began crying, causing her sisters to look at her.

"Why, Fauna. What's the matter, dear?" Flora asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." sniffed Fauna.

"Yes, I do too." Flora sighed, looking down at Aurora and Phillip. Then she saw that Aurora's dress is blue. She gasped. "Blue?" Flora glared at the dress before waving her wand at it, changing it to pink. "Pink!"

"Blue!" Merryweather argued, waving her wand at the dress, changing it back to blue.

As Phillip and Aurora danced, Aurora's dress color changed from pink to blue, and blue to pink, and it still changed as this story must now come to a close.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that concludes this story. And boy, am I exhausted from it! But it was fun typing it. I hope you've enjoyed it.**


End file.
